One Day
by Plushiesformone
Summary: Maybe one day little Russia will have some friends to talk to? Sadness, cuteness, and overall adorable child Russia. Short headcannon story of little mother Russia. Bad summary is bad :c
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer; I don't own Hetalia, I don't own Russia, I don't own the headcannon, I don't even own any sunflowers.  
Enjoy._**

* * *

"_When Russia was small, he used to build a bunch of snowmen and surround himself with them. Then he would talk to them about everything and pretend for a moment that he had friends. To this day he will still build a snowman every once in a while and have a conversation with it."_

* * *

One snowy day, by a house of an obviously poor family, stood a small lone boy looked around with wide violet eyes, bundled in a ratty coat and a scarf much too long. Looking down where a small mound of snow sat, the boy appeared to be sad, as if he had lost something important. For moments that seemed to last forever to him, at last little one seemed to move, gathering snow and piling it up into a large ball and adding it to the mound, then putting two more on top of that. Dressing the lumps of snow with sticks, and drawing a smile and eyes on its head, the little boy continued to do this until he ran out of snow and was surrounded completely with snowmen. Sitting himself in a patch of yellow grass in which he had taken all the snow from, he looked at them all with a smile across his face.

"Hello friends, I have missed you, there is no one else to talk to... No one really likes me, b-but you guys like me! Right?...Da..." He said in a soft voice.

"I hope that you are not too cold, I do not have any more clothes to share with you... You do not mind? That is good, I have gotten used to the cold too, but sometimes it is nice to be warm too. One day I would like to live in a warm place, oh! With lots of sunflowers too! Did I tell you that last summer, sister found a field of sunflowers? They were too far from home to visit again, but I did not want to cut and hurt them to take them home, so sister let me stay in the field for the rest of the day, and some of the night too... But then I had to go home, to help with the trading to try and earn some money. We do not have a lot, but I think we are doing okay. We... we are not too hungry? But sister is looking thin; I think that maybe I should give her more of my food. Little sister Natalia said that we should sell the sunflowers, but I did not think that was a good idea, what if they didn't go to good homes? They are more important than the money right now. I think. Now they are all dead, though, because of the cold... That makes me sad, da? I do not understand why pretty things like sunflowers have to die... I wish that the other nations who are trying to take over would die instead... That way I can take their land, and become big and strong! One day, my friends, I promise I will do that. Then I will have many friends."

The boy continued to speak to his frozen pals for the rest of the day, chatting endlessly with all that he could think of, anything that came to mind. While his sisters were out looking for food, he was supposed to be watching the house and making sure that no one came to steal anything... but he could do that while he spoke to his friends, right? Little did he know that his sisters had long been home, had seen him talking to his group of snow men, but this was not an unusual occurrence for him and had moved on, though they found it rather sad. Staying out in the cold until the sun started to set, the small boy finally wobbled onto his feet and took the time to carefully hug each and every snowman he had made before waving them goodbye and wandering into the house to get warm and get some sleep. It was nice to have friends... even if it was just for a moment... and they didn't talk back... He hoped that someday, he would have friends, friends who were warm, and could hug back. Who could respond to him and maybe tell him stories too. One day, he hoped.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading, this is my first fanficion in a very long time, and I hope to post more soon. Sorry it's so short, there might be a second part coming up a little later, so keep your eyes open.  
If you could review, that would be wonderful, and if you have a headcannon for Russia that you'd like to share, I'd love to hear it, and I might write about it!_

_Thanks again,  
Zoe (Plush)_


	2. Chapter 2

_And here it is, part two! Do enjoy!_

* * *

On a day, after a blizzard had hit, a tall man stood outside his house in a heavy jacket and an old scarf. He appeared to be sad, looking around his large yard next to his even greater house that drew a large shadow over most of the sparkling white snow. The house was dark, and looked colder than the snow, no one was inside, a house much too large with much too many memories. The man didn't want to go inside, he was lonely that day. Like almost every other day, but today, his sisters were not answering his phone calls and he had run out of vodka. The stores were closed because of the blizzard, and so, the nation called Russia found himself outside, doing something he hadn't done in a while now.

Shuffling through the snow, Ivan started to roll a big ball, placing it in front of him, then another ball, a little smaller to be heaved on top of that, and finally the smallest one, balanced on the very top. Staring at the pile of snow for a moment with big tired eyes, the Russian man soon wandered off to the shadows for just a moment before returning with some sticks and a few rocks. Creating some arms and a face with a nice big smile, the man couldn't help but smile as well. He had a friend now. For a little while, at least.

Sitting himself down in the snow, Ivan looked up at the single snow man, like he did long ago, though this time he was content with just one. He had learned that all he really wanted was one close friend. When he had his 'family' it was nice... but, for some reason they did not like it as much as he did, he couldn't understand why, so he started to ask his new friend.

"You are not cold, are you? You may have my hat, if you wish. That is what friends do, isn't it? Share... I think so. I am not too sure though, because I have not really had a friend. I had a family once, though, they all lived here with me, it was nice... I knew they hated me, I still do not understand why... I did my best, I took care of their nations, I did their work and I payed for their food. Sister said I did bad things to them, though, but I do not remember doing things like that, things like that have happened before to me, so I guess I did bad things. I didn't mean to though. I really wish that they would come back. I wish at least my sisters would come home." Ivan sighed, resting a hand on his chin as he chatted with his snowman in his native tongue. His ears and nose were turning a bright red from the increasing winds, mostly because he had taken off his hat to place on his 'friend's' head. That was what friends did, after all, correct?

Continuing to chat with his snowman, even when the winds picked up and a bit of snow started to drift down, he just bundled up a little more in his coat and continued to speak, he didn't want to go inside, he didn't want to be lonely again. He couldn't take his friend inside or he would die even faster, so he decided to bare with the cold and stay out a little longer. He was used to the cold anyway, it wasn't a huge deal, a good trade for someone to talk to... or more, something to talk at.

As he was chatting, Ivan didn't hear the crunch of footsteps in the snow, or the figure standing out in the blanket of whiteness, instead he went on to talk more with his snowman friend, telling him of the days where he wasn't so lonely, the days with the Romanov family, of balls and playing with the children. He would often look after them when they were sick, he even taught Anastasia how to dance! Why did it have to end like that? He missed them so.

The figure, standing near the front of Russia's overly large house paused when he saw the large nation talking to something in the distance. Carefully moving towards him, the unnoticed found that he couldn't understand the fast Russian coming out of the other nation's mouth, all he knew was that it sounded sad, and lonely. He had heard that tone before, on his own voice. Discovering what the large form was talking to, the other man was shocked to find it a snowman. At first the thoughts to run came pressing into his mind, that Russia had cracked once more, was dangerous and he really shouldn't be there... but then... he remembered the sadness in that voice, and the loneliness. He had never heard it on him before, Russia always looked so happy, he knew that sometimes he wasn't quiet right, but he didn't know that it had lead him to have the only thing available to talk to when he needed to... to be a snowman. Shuffling where he stood, the tall man seemed to be thinking over what to do, he was still unnoticed by the chattering nation.

There was the option of leaving then, forgetting about this all and trying to get on with his day, but... the stranger knew that he couldn't do that. Without thinking he was moving forward, until he was very close to the terror of a nation now, and finally he spoke up in his ever shaky voice.

"U-uhm... R-Russia... a-are you okay? I-it's getting p-pretty windy o-out, eh?"

Startled by the soft voice, Russia wondered for a moment if his snowman had come alive and was talking to him, and jumping slightly he looked closer at the snowbuddy, finding nothing had changed, so he was soon looking around, jumping to his feet in search for the intruder. Soon enough his eyes settled on the owner of the voice, a man he recognized, but was having a bit of trouble finding the name for. He was tall, almost as tall as the overpowering Russia. He wore glasses, that already had specs of frost on them, and behind them were a pair of violet eyes, just a shade lighter than his. He wore a thick winder coat and mittens, heavy boots, and had some earmuffs parting his wavy blond hair. He looked a little like America, but nicer, kinder... and maybe even a little warmer. It didn't take long after those thoughts to realize who this man in front of him was.

"Ah, Canada! Da, of course I am, why would you ask such a silly question?" Ivan asked, putting his usual concerning smile, on as he moved towards the smaller nations, making a point to tower over him and give him a bit of a glare, silently threatening to kill him if he spread any word of what he was doing. Just in case he saw. Canada, didn't seem to shy away too much, though, unlike the others and instead he just stared up at the towering nation with a small smile.

"I h-had heard t-that there w-w-was a blizzard h-here, a-and I know w-what it's l-like to get them, i-it kind of m-makes you feel t-trapped... and l-lonely, eh? S-so I thought I w-would come ch-check on you... U-uhm, I h-hope you don't m-mind... I can go if you want..." Canada's voice drifted off at the last part, becoming small, but steadying for once. Russia found it interesting, but he also felt a small twinge in his heart at what Canada said, and simply staring down at him for a little while, Russia suddenly had a warmer smile on him.

"That was very nice of you, малютка, I think that General Winter will be joining us again, da? We should head inside, I have some cookies that sister made for me, if you would like some?" Russia gave a bit of a hopeful smile as he started to walk back to his house, desperately wanting Canada to accept and fallow him, though he tried not to show it. He was more then overjoyed when he heard the crunch of the snow behind him. Forcing himself not to look back, Russia just unlocked the door and held it open for the other nation before swinging it shut again, not locking it as he didn't want to scare the other away. Slipping off his boots and snowy jacket he started towards the kitchen to get the cookies when he heard something that almost made his sprint back and give Canada a bone crushing hug...

"Uhm... I-I also b-brought some v-vodka, i-in case y-you wanted s-some." The smaller nation smiled a little, taking it out of his jacket and fallowing after the Russian. Maybe, maybe he would get a friend today, Russia thought to himself, simply overjoyed.

* * *

_So there you go, comrades!  
Part two, done just for you, when I should have been doing my homework! :D  
Hope you enjoyed, I found this to be a very nice warm up to get back into writing fanfictions.  
Again, if you have any headcannons you find interesting, send them my way.  
It would be awesome if you could review and give me some pointers...  
And finally, have a wonderful day!  
~Zoé (Plushies)  
_


End file.
